


What was I thinking

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin’s last thoughts before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was I thinking

* * *

 

 _“This is it.. this is where it all ends, pity when something just had started must come to an end like this.”_ He thought to himself as he laid broken in the cold mud.

**“Bilbo..”**

**“** _Oh my burglar what have I done to you, we were ahead to face the brightest future, a live together and all I did was banish you.”_ His heart ached when he thought of his burglar, when he thought back at where it all began. Bag End, the Shire, the ponies, Orcs, Rivendell, Nightsky, Goblins, Carrock, Proposal, Mirkwood, Goldlust, .. Battle.

**“Nightsky.”**

The nightsky was the first moment where he finally fully announced his feelings towards Bilbo and Bilbo actually returned that favor.

 _“What was I thinking, Fili, Kili, oh Dis I’m so sorry.”_  He coughed up some blood as he felt his body turn colder and the life inside of him fade away.

_“It’s just a gem, just some coins, what was I thinking, the line will end here and they all fought for nothing, for bloodshed and grief, for a King who can’t even survive a battle and apoligize to the one he loves.”_   
  
_“You’re a weakling, you don’t deserve the burglar nor your kingdom.”_

**_“_** **Bilbo..my burglar, my love, forgive me.”**  With those last words he let out his last breath, he had to let go, he had too.


End file.
